Ame no Shita de
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: Siapa yang bilang hidup manusia itu indah?  .. Aku yakin, bahwa manusia pasti memiliki penyesalan atau kenangan buruk dalam dirinya. Karena aku pun demikian. Begitu banyaknya yang ingin kuhapus dalam diriku ini. Terutama.. Dia. ::AU, typos, etc/NarSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Di bawah rinaian hujan_

_aku bertemu dengannya.._

_Dibawah rinaian hujan_

_Menggenggam erat jemarinya.._

_Dibawah rinaian hujan_

_Terciptalah cinta kami.._

_Dan.._

_Dibawah rinaian hujan_

_Kuratapi kepergian dirinya_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: NaruSaku**_

_**Warning**__**: AU, OOC, Typos, etc..**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Prolog_

_**Sakura's PoV**_

Siapa yang bilang hidup manusia itu indah? Dikaruniai hidup adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah? Kau bercanda?

Namaku adalah Sakura Haruno; Putri tunggal dari pendiri perusahaan _Haru Corp_. Hidup dengan bergelimang harta yang mungkin 'takkan habis hingga tujuh turunan. Toh, aku 'tak perduli dengan semua itu. Dan aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang hanya berdiam diri menjadi 'Tuan Putri' dirumah laknat ini.

Ya seperti yang mungkin diketahui banyak orang. Aku benci hidup ini! Hidup ini memuakan. Begitu banyaknya kebohongan dan hal buruk lainnya di Dunia ini. 'Tak percaya? Kasihan sekali dirimu.

Kebohongan yang tercipta itu telah kurasakan semenjak dulu, entah dari aku kecil maupun ketika pada waktu itu.. Waktu itu.. Tiga tahun yang lalu..

_Bangga akan dirimu_

_Yang selalu berada disisiku_

_Bangga pada dirimu_

_Yang berjanji padaku_

Aku yakin, bahwa manusia pasti memiliki penyesalan atau kenangan buruk dalam dirinya. Karena aku pun demikian. Begitu banyaknya yang ingin kuhapus dalam diriku ini. Terutama.. Dia.

Dia yang memberiku dan mengajariku arti cinta. Apalah yang dimaksud dengan _cinta_. Dan dia pun kini mengajariku bagaimana cara membenci..

_Aku Benci.._

Jikalau Dunia ini 'tak ada hujan, ini semua 'tak mungkin terjadi. Mengikat benang merah yang di takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Bahkan aku sekarang 'tak mempercayai campur tangan Tuhan dengan takdir.

Apakah Tuhan akan mengembalikan ia kembali kepelukanku? Atau Tuhan akan kembali mempermainkan hidupku? Cih, aku 'tak perduli lagi dengan semua itu!

Bertemu dengannya entah anugerah atu bencana. Tapi.. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

_Dan yang aku tahu.. Aku 'tak percaya akan campur tangan Tuhan.._

_**Tsuzuku..**_

Apa? Jangan lihat saya seperti itu~

Saya tahu ini aneh, tapi ini baru _prolog_. Hanya sekedar menghilangkan setres karena fic-ku kehapus semua T^T

Ah.. Saya berterimakasih sekali pada senpai-Senpai yang sudah mau me-_riview _fic saya yang satu itu. Gomen, saya 'tak tahu caranya membalas review lewat PM

_Stop atau Lanjut?_

_**Riview Please ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbawa ^^

Adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Saya harap~

Yosh! _**Chap1**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: NaruSaku Fic! Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Alur Mundur untuk saat ini. **__**If You Don't Like, Don't Read!**__** Semoga Anda tahu artinya.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Flashback**_

_**XxX**_

Gadis cantik itu berjalan menelusuri keramaian Kota pada malam hari. Tubuh proposional yang dilindungi mantel cukup panjang cukup melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin yang berasal dari angin malam.

_Sedingin hatinya.._

Haruno Sakura. Puteri tunggal dari Perusahaan terkenal di Negara HI, Konoha; Haru's Corp. Nama yang sudah 'tak asing bagi Penduduk setempat.

Hidup dalam gelimpahan harta milik Orangtuanya yang 'tak akan habis dalam waktu sekejap, membuat semua orang ingin dekat dengan gadis benama Sakura ini. Semua orang yang Sakura anggap sebagai penjilat yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain.

Sakura berhenti di Taman Kota. _Emerald_nya memandang sekeliling Taman yang sudah sepi. Memang itu yang diinginkannya, jauh dari orang penjilat murahan yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Nafsu untuk hidup dengan harta berlimpah.

Apa hebatnya harta itu? Semua itu telah membeli Orangtuanya. Sakura bahkan 'tak pernah merasakan lagi kehangatan Orangtuanya sejak dulu, sejak ia masih kecil. Bahkan ingin rasanya Sakura membuang semua harta itu, menggantikannya dengan kehangatan yang selalu ingin ia rasakan. Membelinya kalau perlu.

Gadis itu mendongkakan wajah keatas. Melihat langit malam kelam yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air hujan. Tak berniat berteduh sama sekali. Memejamkan mata merasakan dinginnya rintik hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin merasa tenang untuk saat ini,walaupun tahu resiko akibat perlakuannya ini.

_Apapun akan dia lakukan agar mendapatkan hangat itu.._

Ia berlutut di hamparan rumput yang basah, menundukan wajah seperti menyesali semuanya. Apa yang harus ia sesali? Tidak ada, bukan?

Air matanya terjatuh, Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan ingin memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu-Sakura adalah gadis pintar, ini 'takkan berhasil. Tubuhnya sendiri hampir membeku.

Mata Sakura melebar. Entah kenapa, sepertinya rintik hujan 'tak lagi mengguyurnya. _Emerald_nya memandang lurus kedepan, kaki jenjang berlapis _Jeans _donker dan sepatu _boats_. Dengan perlahan wajah cantik itu mendongkak. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat kusam karena kegelapan malam, wajah itu tersenyum lebut dengan mata _Sapphire _yang samar, tangan berbalut jaket biru menggenggam payung transparan.

Pemuda itu berjonkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Sakura tanpa melepas senyumnya. Tangannya terulur memberi payung yang digenggamnya pada Sakura yang masih tertegun.

Sakura menatap payung yang kini digengamnya, kemudian menatap Pemuda di hadapannya. "Ini.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda itu berlari menembus hujan.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menatap payung yang kini digenggamnya sebelum memandang kosong ke depan.

_**XxX**_

Sakura memandang kosong kearah halaman rumahnya. Kini dia sedang berada di kamarnya yang tenang. Ia duduk di kursi beranda kamarnya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, dimana sesosok Pemuda pirang yang baik hati telah menolongnya, tepat dua hari yang lalu. Yah, walau hanya sekedar memberinya payung murah yang bisa saja ia beli dengan pabriknya sekaligus. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih berhutang budi pada Pemuda baik hati itu. Bahkan Sakura masih bingung, apa Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh menolongnya, atau karena tahu bahwa Sakura Puteri dari Haru's Corp. dan meminta imbalan. Tidak biasanya Sakura memikirkan orang lain.

Mungkin Sakura memang sudah seharusnya berbalas budi pada Pemuda itu, ia 'tak mau berhutang budi pada siapapun.

_**XxX**_

Siang ini 'tak terlalu terik, atau mungkin karena di Konoha telah memasuki Musim Semi? Kelopak bunga Sakura yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang tergerai indah sebahu telah menunjukan diri dengan malu-malu. Membuat Sakura tampak seperti Bidadari yang tengah berjalan di Khayangan. Untunglah Taman Kota 'tak terlalu ramai, ia 'tak perlu merasa risih dengan para penjilat menjijikan itu.

Ya, Sakura memang sengaja datang ke Taman Kota, memang niatnya ingin mencari Pemuda baik hati yang telah menolongnya. Walaupun kemungkinan bertemu dengan Pemuda itu lagi hanya sedikit dari sekian persen. Karena Sakura tidak mengetahui identitas Pemuda itu. Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh, mencari sesuatu yang 'tak pasti.

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri Taman Kota, tangan kanannya menggenggam payung transparan. _Emerald_nya menjelajah setiap tempat di Taman itu. Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu,

Pemuda pirang dengan kulit tan yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu sedang menyandarkan diri di batang pohon Sakura yang kokoh dengan kelopaknya mulai bermekaran sambil memejamkan mata.

_Indah.._

Sakura berlari kecil kearah Pemuda itu. Setelah sampai di hadapan sosok itu, Sakura meneliti Pemuda itu dengan seksama; memastikan apakah Pemuda ini benar yang menolongnya dua hari yang lalu, atau hanya berwajah sama.

Sakura masih terdiam menatapi wajah Pemuda di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak damai dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Pemuda di hadapannya sangatlah indah. Helaian pirang yang bergerak lembut karena tiupan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang, sangat sempurna. Sampai..

_..Sapphire_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan _Sapphire _yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Sakura masih tertegun mengagumi wajah di hadapannya. Karya Tuhan yang begitu _sempurna_.

Telapak tangan berwarna tan itu digoyangkan secara horizontal oleh pemiliknya, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona malu karena perlakuannya barusan sebelum kemudian berdehem kecil, mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau.. Um, yang waktu itu menolongku 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Walau terlihat wajah yang tampak biasa dan angkuh, sebenarnya Sakura cukup gugup. Entah mengapa, biasanya Sakura 'tak pernah seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Orang lain.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda bingung.

Sakura mendengus, "Dua hari yang lalu, di taman ini ada seorang pemuda yang menolong seorang Gadis yang bermain hujan-hujanan. Dan aku yakin, itu kau!" ucap sakura dengan nada mengejek. Jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah wajah sang Pemuda itu dengan tidak sopannya. Sementara Payung yang digenggamnya tadi dibiarkan terjatuh.

Pemuda tersebut memandang Sakura sambil mengangguk, dengan bibir yang masih masih terkatup, membuat dahi Sakura berkedut.

"Hei, aku ini bicara denganmu tahu! Kau sangat tidak sopan sekali," ucap Sakura sambil memarahi Pemuda di hadapannya. Sungguh, belum pernah ada orang yang memperlakukan Sakura dengan 'tak sopan seperti ini. Oh baiklah, Pemuda ini begitu. Hanya Pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, memandang sendu pada Sakura,membuat Sakura semakin marah.

"Kau ini bisu, ya!" ucap Sakura semakin marah. Pemuda itu hanya menundukan wajahnya, seakan menyimpan suatu rahasia yang sangat besar. Kali ini, Pemuda itu membuat Sakura heran.

"Kau sakit, ya? Atau ada sesuatu?" ucap Sakura pelan. Membuat Pemuda di hadapannya mendongkak menatap wajah Sakura. Tangan Sakura terulur, berniat memegang dahi Pemuda di hadapannya.

_Plak!_

Sakura refleks memengang tangannya yang barusan di tepis kencang olehseseorang. Sakura menatap geram ke arah seseorang yang melakukan tindakan kurang ajar-menurut Sakura, padanya.

Pemuda _raven _yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Mata _Onyx _itu menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" tanya Pemuda raven itu denga menusuk, sama seperti pandangannya yang menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendecih, "Kau sendiri? Sopankah kau memperlakukan Perempuan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura mengejek.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus, "Kutanya. Apa yang kau lakukan pada dia, bodoh?" tanya sang raven lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Pemuda pirang yang masih memperhatikan pertengkaran dua orang di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan pada Orang itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk si pirang. "Dia yang tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik! Aku hanya bertanya, namun ia bungkam saja,"

Pemuda raven itu semakin geram, tangannya terkepal, bersiap memukul gadis di hadapannya kalau saja si pemilik _Sapphire_ itu 'tak menahannya.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus, ketika melihat tatapan _Sapphire _itu seolah mengerti.

"Ayo Naruto. _Haha _sudah menunggu kita." Ucap sang raven sambil menarik tangan tan itu.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Sakura geram.

Pemuda raven dan si pirang yang kini Sakura tahu bernama 'Naruto' itu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Adikku bisu. Kau puas!" ucap sang raven geram. Kemudin menarik Pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak 'tak percaya. Bukankah Tuhan telah menciptakan Pemuda itu dengan _sempurna_?

_Indah dan.. Sempurna?_

_Emeraldnya _menatap payung transparan yang tergeletak 'tak jauh dari kakinya.

_Sempurna.._

_**XxX**_

_**Tsuzuku..**_

_**XxX**_

_**Shiki Note;**_

Adakah yang menunggu fic ini? *puppy eyes* Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca~ XP

Terimakasih untuk Senpai-Senpai yang telah membantu Saya yang meman benar-benar masih bau kencur ^^

_And.. __**Review Replies **__(di sini aja ya ^^)_

_**-**__From, __**Meli .S. B'Mepasupati**__ –Senpai;_

_Arigatou gozaimashitta atas Review-nya ^^_

_Seru ya? Ahaha Sankyuu, jadi GR nih ^^' *kicked*_

_Wah, kalau mau tahu kenapa saku benci naru belum di Chap ini. Mungkin kapan-kapan *bunuhed*_

_Udah Update nih. Gemen lama ==_

_Sekali lagi, Arigatou reviewnya~_

_-From, __**Rinzu15 The 4**__**th**__** Espada **__–Senpai;_

_Wahhh terharuuu~ *hug Senpai*_

_Arigatou pujian dan Review-nya Senpai ^^_

_-From, __**KataokaFidy **__–Senpai;_

_Ini Update ^^. Tapi gak kilat ==, Gomen~_

_Arigatou Review-nya, Senpai ^^_

_-From, __** Michael inoe the UZ **__–Senpai;_

_Arigatou atas dukungan dan Riview-nya, Senpai ^^_

_-From,__** Masahiro 'Night' Seiran **__–Senpai;_

_Wah, kehormatan nih Senpai me-Riview fic Saya ^^_

_Arigatou pemberitahuannya. Saya merasa tertolong =)_

_Pendek ya? Bagaimana Chap ini, Senpai?_

_Arigatou atas Riview-nya, Senpai ^^_

_-From, __**narchidori973 **__–Senpai;_

_Eh? Kejadiandi fic ini pernah dialami Senpai? Kawaii~ *kicked*_

_Ahahaha, arigatou dukungan dan pemberitahuannya, Senpai ^^_

_Saya memang benar-benar baru ==_

_Arigatou Review-nya ^^_

_-From, __**Sabaku Tema-chan **__–Senpai;_

_Nyaaaa~ Arigatou pujiannya XP *PD banget*_

_Yap, lebih baguskah fic ini? Saya berharap _

_Arigatou Review-nya ^^_

_-From, __**Ultach Fussy Chan **__–Senpai;_

_Ah, gomen Updatenya lama ^^_

_Semoga puas XP_

_Arigatou Review-nya ^^_

_-From, __**Aikiko Kurosaki Uchiha **__–Senpai;_

_Wah, terharu lagiii~ *hug*_

_Makasih pujiannya =)_

_Gomen baru Update,_

_And Thanks for Review ^^_

_-From, __**Pena LiKaru229 **__–Senpai;_

_Eh, sungguh menarik 'kah?_

_Sankyuu ^^_

_Tapi untuk Chap ini mungkin belum ada comfort-nya =D_

_Itulah tujuan Saya, buat penasaran XP *kicked*_

_Wah, arigatou udah di-Alert~ *hug*_

_Gomen baru Update,_

_And Thanks fo' Review ^^_

_-From, __**Ichigo-chan**__;_

_Ehehe, sankyuu review-nya, Ichi-chan ^^_

_Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Baca terus dong fic ini XP_

_Arigatou Review-nya ^^_

_And for __**You**__, ^^_

_Thanks fo' Reading My Fic ^^_

_**XxX**_

Yosh! Arigatou Review-nya, Senpai sekalian!

Review senpai sekalian membuat Saya semangat ngetik walau Saya mau UN.

Do'akan ya~ Semoga Saya Lulus UN –ngarep-

Semoga anda puas dengan Chap ini ^^

Maaf jika banyak typo, tidak sesuai EYD ataupun cara penulisan yang kurang benar. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar ^^

_And.._

_**Review Please, ^^**_


End file.
